


Sweet as Caramel

by Antares10, NamekianMaoh



Series: Banned-Together-Bingo-2020 fics [6]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Banned Together Bingo 2020, Caramel, Established Relationship, Food Play, M/M, NO DICKS, Porn, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Prompt: Sugarcoated Gay Story, Semi-Public Sex, Surface time, TrioBlasterSets AU, may or may not be canon, time skip, two flames loving each other and getting it on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:27:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25503616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares10/pseuds/Antares10, https://archiveofourown.org/users/NamekianMaoh/pseuds/NamekianMaoh
Summary: The monster are on the surface and life is good. Very good indeed.In which Swabby owns a Candy Shop and Fellby loves to sample some of his creations and a bit more. A light-hearted could-be shot of two flames being ridiculous, in love and getting creative with some sugar.
Relationships: Swabby/Fellby, Swabby/Grillby/Fellby mentioned
Series: Banned-Together-Bingo-2020 fics [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1802935
Kudos: 5
Collections: Banned Together Bingo 2020





	Sweet as Caramel

**Author's Note:**

> For those who never heard of the TrioBlasterSets AU:
> 
> It's a babyblaster AU I am writing together with NamekianMaoh for a while now. It's an AU where Gaster created the skeletons for not-so-good-purposes. Just not only one pair (Sans and Papyrus) but six (UF!Sans, UF!Papyrus, US!Sans and US!Papyrus). The kids got out, Gaster was defeated and they were taken in and raised by Grillby together with Swabby (US!Grillby inspired) and Fellby (UF!Grillby inspired).  
> They had lots of adventures, ups and downs over the years but came together as a family. 
> 
> This short plays a good while after the main part of the story, after the kids are grown up and the monster coming to the surface. Everything is fine so far and at this point in time Grillby, Swabby and Fellby are in a relationship with each other.  
> You don't really need to know much of the background for this short, just that Swabby and Fellby butted heads a lot in the beginning and that pretty much everybody has a history and some sort of trauma working through. But they working on it and they are happy at this point. 
> 
> Just have fun :)

Fellby always liked sweets. Sweets were awesome; he liked them all: bonbons, suckers, chocolates, drops and gummy bears... also all kinds of pies, cakes and deserts. He just loved sweets.

Even more, he loved the fact that Swabby had opened a candy shop once they came to the surface.  
The Candy Corner was a popular spot for sweet-lovers of any kind and well... Fellby frequented the shop as much as he could too.

Well, the sweets were not the only reason for him to come here.

Today the shop was quite empty though it was pretty late already and Swabby would soon close up the public part and go to the back of the shop in order to prep the new batches of sweets for the next day. Fellby grinned at the thought. Seeing Swabby making sweets was always a treat.

When he stepped into the shop the smell of sugary goodies surrounded him like an old friend. It was enough to make his mouth water.

Swabby was wearing his usual apron and was in the process of ringing up his last customer, a human woman who was always here on Monday and would always buy a bag of mixed candy for the week.  
Fellby stepped aside to let the woman out before walking to the counter himself, leaning over it and grinning at Swabby. “Hey there,” he greeted Swabby, “Closing up?”

“Hey Fellby,” chuckled Swabby in return, flames lighting up a bit at seeing the blue flame. “Yes I’m almost done here.”

“Almost, huh?”

“Yeah I just gotta set up the batch for tomorrow,” he answered, locking up the small cash register whilst nodding his head towards the back door.

“What are you making today?”

“Caramel,” answered Swabby with a soft smile.

Fellby watched as the yellow flame locked up the store and headed into the back, readying the pots he planned to use. He felt strangely excited. Caramel was one of the first things Swabby had ever made for him as a peace offering when they had butted heads back in the Underground, so many years ago. Looking back on things… yeah he had been a total jerk yet Swabby was kind enough to give him a second chance.

Tons of them, in fact.

He tried not to think about all the times where Swabby had forgiven him and tried to see things from his perspective even though he had no reason to do so. He tried very hard NOT to think about how he had hurt the smaller flame in the past.  
If there was one person he never meant harm on, it was Swabby. He didn’t deserve all the bullshit he went through and Fellby admired that Swabby still had mercy and compassion left within his soul after dealing with it all.

He’s not sure when it happened. He’d always been fascinated with the yellow flame but… he had somehow managed to fall in love with him.

Fellby watched Swabby closely as he brought over more items he needed; bottles of strange sounding flavors and chocolate. Watching the warm yellow glow of the younger monster’s flames, flickering in a manner that indicated content and happy. He liked watching Swabby; liked his body, his bright flames which could light up any room and just, well, everything about him.

Sure, Grillby was hot, yeah, but Swabby… It was different but he was still very attractive, at least to Fellby.

Pretty.

Even nicer than just looking was touch. Swabby’s flames and body felt like nothing Fellby had ever experienced before and he loves every opportunity to experience the feeling. The fact that Swabby was actually happy with that made it all the better.

“Soooo,” Fellby dragged out, “what exactly are you making?” he asked as he came closer, standing behind Swabby in order to look over his shoulder into the pot, both of his hands finding their way to Swabby’s hips. He felt a small spark of pure delight when Swabby leaned into the touch.  
There were days when Swabby would not allow him this much, especially during work. Seriously, both Grillby and Swabby could be so boring! They were both too focused on their work…

“I told you,” giggled out Swabby, “caramel.”

“Don’t you just use sugar for that?” asked the blue flame. “You got a ton of other stuff here.” Afterall, he had watched Swabby make sweets for months now, Fellby could tell what was needed for what at least for the most part.

“You’re right,” responded Swabby. “I was planning on coco-caramel. Caramel infused with molten chocolate.”

“Mmmm,” purred out Fellby, “sounds great.” He leaned down, resting his head on Swabby’s shoulder. “Need a taste tester? I’m cheap.”

Swabby laughed at the question. “Not yet, Fells. I still have to melt the sugar.”

Giving another hum, Fellby leaned with his full body now against Swabby, quite happy with the current situation. Even more so that Swabby made a soft pleased sound when he leaned against him; A good day indeed!

Fellby let his hands wander a bit, petting over Swabby’s sides.

Swabby’s flames were flickering now and he squirms slightly within the hold. “Come on, Fells, I can’t mess this up,” he mumbled out.

Fellby just chuckled. “What?” I don’t do anything.”

“Keep your hands still or keep them to yourself.”

“So,” purred Fellby, “I can keep them on you then?” He was delighted at the bright green blush spreading over Swabby’s features.

“I still have to do this…”

“I didn’t hear a ‘no’,” Fellby chuckled out, noting how Swabby blushed even deeper.

“…no, it wasn’t,” he finally mumbled out, straightening a bit. “Now hush, you. This is a delicate process.”

Of course, Fellby had no idea what was so delicate about melting sugar or what ‘this’ even was but he did enjoy watching Swabby work. “You just heat up sugar…”

“Not quite,” mumbled the smaller flame still concentrated on the task. “I’m adding some water and magic in too. It’s difficult because if you mess up the temperature or the portions, the whole mass gets chunky or grainy and gross or just burns.”

Fellby just nodded slowly not really getting the whole thing. Honestly, he was better off staying away from doing any sort of kitchen stuff; Soup and Crumbs really didn’t need any more siblings.

As it began smell really nice, Fellby began getting restless. “Come on, Swabby,” he whined out. “Just a taste?”

Swabby finally showed mercy and held one of his stirring spatulas, still caked with molten chocolate, back towards Fellby.  
  
The blue flame grinned widely, flicking out his tongue to taste the sweet mass and humming softly. “It’s good,” he purred. “So… that’s gonna go into the caramel?”

“Yep,” answered Swabby while taking back the spatula. “It should turn out nicely.”

“It is already,” purred Fellby before noticing that some chocolate had smeared on the side of Swabby’s neck when he had handed back the spatula. A large grin found it’s way to his face. After all, you are not suppose to let food go to waste right?

Without warning, he leaned forward to lick up the smear of chocolate, purring whilst doing so.

Swabby’s whole body shivered at this. “Uuuh, Fells? What exactly are you doing?” he asked, voice sounding a bit airy. He seemed to like that.

Fellby grinned wider. “What?” he asked smugly. “Just cleaning up,” he purred out against Swabby’s neck, enjoying the new shivers underneath him.

“Uhh…”

“Tastes really good,” he purred before licking over Swabby’s neck again. The yellow flame’s magic prickled against his tongue, tasting sweet with the chocolate and leaving him with a ghosting image of pleasure and love which caused Fellby to grin. Looks like Swabby was up for some playing too. He went in for another lick before kissing the spot.

To his delight, Swabby leaned into him, letting out a small happy sound.

Confident, he allowed his hands to wander again; slipping one underneath Swabby’s shirt and up his chest, resting over the spot where Swabby’s soul resided.

Swabby’s whole body shivered and he leaned his weight back into Fellby. “Fells…” he panted, “we can’t…”

“Aww why not?” questioned Fellby huskily. “The shops closed, we’re alone… and you’re too delicious to pass up.” He felt the smaller monster shiver and used the movement to snuggle even closer. “Come on, Swabby,” he spoke softly, temptingly, “just a bit of playing…”

It took Swabby a minute to respond and Fellby did cross the thought that he might’ve overdone it. If Swabby honestly said no then there was nothing he could do... he could always cuddle up with him later at home and see if he was more in the mood by then...

But to his pure joy, Swabby finally relaxed in his arms and nodded. “Okay,” he agreed, face flushed in an adorable shade of green. “Just… just a bit.” He nuzzled Fellby back a tiny bit. “I suppose I can do the rest tomorrow morning…”

“Great,” grinned Fellby. “You’re the best, Swabby.” He leaned in more to nuzzle Swabby’s cheek before having Swabby tilt his head a bit so that it was possible to kiss him properly. “Love you,” he whispered, looking to him fondly.

It still amazed him in how telling Swabby such would make the smaller monster react so… prettily. His flames brightening and flickering in a mixture of happiness and pleasure. Even after years of having told him, hell even Grillby had been. Though… he didn’t say it often enough, he knew, but he was trying.

He loved Swabby a whole lot. And if it made the younger flame happy to hear it once in a while, he would continue to do so whenever he could.

“I love you too,” whispered back Swabby.

Fellby felt a little flutter of happiness too. He must really be getting mushy after all these years… Though now that thought did not terrify him as much as it used to.

He pulled Swabby closer, kissing him again. Nothing like a nice make-out session to clear one’s head. Fellby purred softly into the kiss, feeling the cooler heat and magic radiating from Swabby, enjoying each tiny shiver as he allowed his hands to roam aimlessly, petting over the soft flames in just the way he knew Swabby liked. He could feel Swabby relax more before the telltale vibration of the smaller flame’s own purr ran through his frame.

Fellby broke the kiss needing air and perhaps something more. A strange hunger or perhaps it was better to call it a craving within him. He quickly spun Swabby around in his arms, looking down at the dazed and panting monster.

He looked gorgeous!

Leaning forward, Fellby nuzzled at Swabby’s neck, earning himself a nice gasp as the other monster’s hands found their way to his shirt, fingers digging into the fabric.

“Fells…” panted out Swabby, voice strained and body trembling.

The want inside of him swelled. Purring deeply, Fellby carefully grazed his teeth against Swabby’s neck causing him to make a mewling sound. “You’re delicious,” he purred against the flames, walking Swabby backwards until they reached the sturdy table.

In a swift movement, Fellby lifted Swabby up and plopped him down onto the table, quickly stepping forward between Swabby’s legs. His hands moved around Swabby’s waist, playing with the bow of the apron against the small of his back. “I wanna taste more,” he purred.

Swabby, flushed bright green now, looked up at Fellby with an expression betraying how hard he was debating their current situation.

Fellby was absolutely delighted when he finally nodded.

“Alright,” Swabby agreed, “Just uhh stop when I say so.”

“Of course.”

Swabby had stopped him in the past. Fellby did not dare to ignore the signs when they appear. There had been way too many instances where he had harmed Swabby back then without meaning to but he had learned well from his past mistakes and was determined to prove this each and every day now.

Fellby playfully pulled at Swabby’s clothes until the apron finally became undone and slide off from the yellow flame’s shoulders, followed quickly by the baby blue shirt. The room itself seemed a lot brighter once Swabby’s flames were exposed and Fellby was glad for his sunglasses. He loved looking over the sight and could not imagine not being able to stare at him all out on display like this. Sadly he needed the glasses to bear this beautiful sight.

Swabby wrapped his legs around Fellby’s hips and pulled him closer, creating just enough friction between them for both to groan out.

It was wonderful yet not enough at the same time.

Fellby buried his face in the crook of Swabby’s neck, kissing and nipping at the sensitive flames there whilst letting his hands travel more over the now naked flames of Swabby’s stomach and chest.

Swabby let out a yelp when he bit down gently, arms flailing to brace himself, metal clattering when one of the pots were struck by accident.

Fellby paused, stepping back a bit to make sure Swabby wasn’t hurt.  
He did not appear so, looking all disheveled; eyes wide and flames flickering wildly as the green blush lay heavy against his face. Upon Swabby’s neck lay the bright green bite mark against one side and a small hickey against the other, his chest was bare allowing the yellow flames to flicker brightly all the way down to the rim of his pants and, well, his legs were still wrapped tight around Fellby’s hips. Around Swabby was a clutter of the pots and ingredients which he had not used yet, the finished pot with caramel cooling off to the side.

Actually, that temptingly gave Fellby and idea! He leaned forward, pushing Swabby into a laying position on the counter while continuing to nuzzle him. “I have an idea,” he purred out. “Can I try something?”

Swabby made a small sound as if not fully comprehending the words at first. “Uhh… wh-what exactly?” he asked, slowly looking more interested.

Perfect.

“Just a bit more tasting, if you would,” he purred. “And a bit of sugar play.”

“Sugar?” mumbled Swabby clearly confused.

“Just a bit,” Fellby purred. “Won’t touch your caramel, I promise.”

“Oh… kay…?”

“Thanks,” grinned Fellby feeling all giddy with the idea. “You’re the best!”

“…because I let you play with sugar?”

“Because you let me play with sugar and _you_ ,” he corrected, kissing Swabby again shortly. He blindly reached around, pulling the jar of sugar and the jar of chocolate chips closer to them.

Swabby now lay on his back, panting softly as the kiss was broken and looking to the blue flame curiously.

“Just stay like that,” purred Fellby while getting a spoon. “You look wonderful.” Dipping the spoon into the jar, he slowly allowed the particles to fall onto Swabby’s chest causing a small confused sound from the younger flame but Fellby chose to ignore it for the time being, leaning over to watch as the sugar began melting due to the heat.

Fellby grinned up at Swabby who looked bewildered, making sure to have eye contact before he began to lick up the melted sugar, humming a bit when he noticed how Swabby squirmed underneath him. “Delicious,” he purred. “You taste even better now.”

“Wh-what was…?”

“You said it yourself,” purred Fellby, “caramel is just sugar and heat… and you can put it on many things. I think I like this flavor the best.”

“You…” squeaked out Swabby, “You cooked something!”

“Nope,” the blue flame grinned cat-like, “YOU cooked it. Well… On you. Not my cooking. Now hush, we have to test this,” he states, pouring another spoon full of sugar onto Swabby before this time adding a handful of chocolate chips for good measure. He hummed a bit to himself as Swabby squirmed and blushed, drawing patterns out of the sugar and melting chocolate. “Look at you,” he purred, nuzzling Swabby. “All pretty and looking delicious. Just for me.”

Swabby made a small sound though did not tell him to stop. “O-only for pri-private consumption,” he mumbled out, blushing darkly at his own words.

Fellby laughed out at that, having not expected it. “Only the most private,” he agreed, leaning down and beginning to lick the forming caramel away. “Not even for Grills.”

The taste was heavenly, of course. Sweet and rich, Swabby’s magic seeping through his flames into the sugary goodness. Fellby did not have to hold Swabby’s soul in order to feel like this, this close and intense; Love, trust, happiness and pleasure.

Swabby was squirming and gasping, close to whining and full out moaning as Fellby’s licks reached his neck once more.

Since most of Swabby’s upper body was now covered in chocolate, Fellby let his hands trail lower, teasing the soft flames right over the rim of Swabby’s pants. Glancing up, he saw Swabby blushing brightly, moving his hips up against his hands. Fellby grinned wide, understanding the unspoken plea and made short work of the belt buckle and button, pulling down Swabby’s pants just enough to allow his hand to slip underneath the fabric, teasing the overly sensitive flames.

Swabby arched, letting out a high-pitched moan.

Fellby almost answered with one of his own as Swabby’s sudden movement brought a spark of friction and pleasure. Purring lowly at the way-above-expected reaction, he lean in and began licking up the caramel chocolate mix still coating Swabby, tasting the delicious combination of flavors whilst moving his fingers carefully, knowing exactly how to make Swabby feel like he wants him too.

Swabby continued to arch and moan, yelling out Fellby’s name when the blue flame found an especially sensitive spot, drawing pleasure and pure delight from Fellby too.

It was just incredible how much Swabby trusted him with his body and how much power he had literally on his fingertips.

Fellby’s mind began swimming, a bit hazy from the pleasure and love for the incredible flame laying under him who loved him too despite everything. At some point, he had removed his hand from Swabby’s pants, opting to brace himself against the counter and wrapped one arm fully around Swabby’s middle, pulling him up and pressing him against himself as best as possible in their current stance.

Fellby licked up the last drop of caramel before leaning up to kiss Swabby deeply, sharing the sweet taste whilst moving their hips against each other roughly. He moaned softly into the kiss together with Swabby as the pleasure washed over them.

Again and again.

Until there was barely anything resembling thoughts left, pleasure sparking all around their bodies; within their magic and very souls.

He held Swabby close, head right next to his own, panting roughly.

Swabby continued making little gasps and mewls, moaning with each of their body movements. He held to Fellby as though his very life depended on him.

Something hot and warm, almost painful, tugged at his soul and Fellby just… he just…

“Love you,” he panted out to Swabby desperately. Swabby should know but he NEEDED to say it, to make Swabby understand! “I fucking love you,” he panted, whole body shaking with need and want.

Swabby, in turn, made a strange sound. A mix of a mewl and a moan or it could’ve even been a sob. It was just such a raw sound of emotion that Fellby understood anyways.

The bright glow from the center of Swabby’s chest drew his attention.

His soul was glowing.

Fellby felt touched. He carefully felt around the glow, getting another gasp from Swabby before finally just pulling him flush against himself. He could easily ask for the younger flame’s soul and knew that Swabby would just as easily give it to him. That was fact.

However…

This was not the place for that.

Definitely later.

Not here, no matter how much he really wished to hold that soul in the very moment, feel the wave of Swabby’s emotions and get lost in the sensations… give over his own soul just to see and feel the pure happiness and love. To finally feel the unbelievable pleasure of merging, melting and becoming one with the soul he so treasures…

Instead he kissed Swabby deeply, moving again. Stars and white spots appearing within his vision with each new wave of pleasure. He could have continued for an eternity but, at some point, even he became exhausted. Pleasure overloading his sense, his very magic flowing heavily through him and coloring his chest around his own soul a brilliant green.

They could continue and pass out from the overstimulation or stop all together.

He chose to stop, just laying heavily half onto of Swabby, breathing with him. He did not let go, not being able to bear not having him close just yet.

They lay like that for a while, panting heavily whilst their flames slowly dulled down to a gentle flicker.

Swabby began purring lightly and Fellby wished he still had the energy to kiss him. Instead they both just rest.

They had all the time in the world, after all.

-

Later, Swabby was rather miffed about the mess they made and continued to blush brightly once he realized that he could not hide all of the hickeys with his shirt.

Still, Fellby was positive that he had a good time just as he himself had.

After cleaning up, Swabby came over and hugged him. “We’re never doing this in the shop again,” he mumbled against the blue flame’s shoulder embarrassed.

“So we are gonna do it somewhere else then?”

He received a darkened blush as answer and it was all that he needed.

Fellby laughed out, giving Swabby a small nuzzle before whispering, “This is why you are the best.” He was a luck flame.

-

Swabby continued to blush whenever he saw caramel for the next few weeks.

Fellby took that as a great accomplishment.

It was sweet.

As sweet as caramel.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Banned Together Bingo 2020. 
> 
> This one I had co-written with NamekianMaoh who co-owns the OCs together with me. XD I had a blast and honestly, the first time I saw "sugarcoated gay story" I just had to think about this setting. It was to good to just pass it off.  
> I hope you all had fun with it and to those who never saw the rest of the series: Consider reading it maybe, we are pretty proud of the series. XD


End file.
